Morgan Jennings
Morgan, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Morgan has gray eyes, long blue hair and fair skin. She wears a black jacket over a white T-shirt and a black choker. Personality Despite being part of the punk, slacker, rebel group, Morgan can be helpful when needed, such as raising school spirit during in preparation for the game against Hearst High and Homecoming. She's a little bit selfish, as shown in Book 2 in which she uses her status as a hall monitor to avoid getting into trouble for skipping school. In Book 2, Chapter 4, she reports Aiden to Isa for causing Luis' accident at the school fair because she wanted Isa to stop her in school suspension. In Book 2, Chapter 6, she catches Ms. Maddox badmouthing Isa and goes off to report her, regardless of whether or not your character persuaded her not to. Both these incidents are the height of Morgan's selfishness. In Class Act, Book 2, Chapter 1, Your Character (High School Story: Class Act) describes her as "weird and mean". Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 4: Consequences * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 8: Tiger Spirit * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven Book 2 * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 10: Coming Clean * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up Book 3 * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 10: The Runaway Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em Class Act, Book 3 *Chapter 3: I Spy (Determinant) Relationships Main Character At first, Morgan and your character didn't get along. However if you take the Premium Choice in Book 1, Chapter 6, and hang out with Michael during lunch, she and Koh will take you aside and warn you about the serious emotonal walls Michael has up if you chose to tell them that you like him. Afterwards, Morgan begins to warm up to you and even "borrows" a tiger mascot from her workplace for Your Character to wear during the pep rally in another Premium Choice. Michael It is implied that Michael has a thing for Morgan. In ''Book 1'', Chapter 2, when your character asks Michael if there was anyone he was hoping to see, Michael looks longingly at Morgan. In Book 1, Chapter 6, Morgan warns you about entering a relationship with Michael and that he 'has a lot of walls up', suggests that she knows a lot about him and also cares about him. If you choose not to go to Homecoming together with him, he will go alone and reveal that he unsuccessfully tried to ask Morgan to come with him. Gallery Election Forecast as of CA,BK 2, Ch. 2.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 2 MorgandropsoutofraceinCABk2Ch3.png|Morgan drops out of the race in CA, BK 2, Ch. 3 ElectionForecastinCABK2Ch.3.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 3 ElectionForecastasofCh.5ofCABK2.png|One version of election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch.5 AlternateElectionForecastwithMaleTwinandFemaleRory.jpg|Second Version of Election Forecast CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.9.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 9 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.12?.png|Election forecast as of (possibly) CA, BK 2, Ch. 12 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.13.png||Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 13 Trivia * During a game of 'two truths and a lie' in Book 1, Chapter 2, she reveals that: ** She was in a beauty pageant when she was younger, and she won. ** Her male cousin is a bass player in a punk band. * It was revealed in Book 1, Chapter 8, that she works at a costume rental shop. * She has a pet snake named "Python". * In High School Story: Class Act, Book 2, she decides to run for student body president. Her platform is to dissolve all student government and give rise to anarchy. She drops out in Chapter 3 after Rory points out that she used to be part of Principal Isa's hall monitors, which contradicts her anarchist beliefs. * She shares the same forename as the Main Character's default name in Big Sky Country. ** She shares the same surname as Your Character's default surname from Save the Date. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Teens Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters